Field of the Invention
The present application relates to novel heterocyclic compounds, to processes and intermediates for the preparation thereof, and their use for controlling animal pests.
Description of Related Art
WO 2012/102387 A1 describes heterocyclic compounds which can be used particularly as insecticides and acaricides.
Heterocyclic compounds for pharmaceutical applications are disclosed in WO 2004/009597 A2, WO 2008/107418 A1, WO 2009/068617 A1 and US 2004/242596 A1.
Bioorganic & Medicinal Chemistry Letters (2007), 17(15), 4303-4307 reports synthesis and pharmacological properties of particular pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-4-ones.
Modern crop protection compositions have to meet many demands, for example in relation to efficacy, persistence and spectrum of their action and possible use. Questions of toxicity, environmental properties, application rates, combinability with other active ingredients or formulation auxiliaries play a role, as does the question of the effort required for the synthesis of an active ingredient; furthermore, resistances may occur, to mention only some parameters. For all these reasons alone, the search for novel crop protection compositions cannot be considered complete, and there is a constant need for novel compounds having improved properties compared to the known compounds, at least in relation to individual aspects.